Alone With You
by Emmy1375
Summary: Katniss and Gale have an interesting conversation during a hunting trip.


Hunger Games Fan Fiction

_Setting: woods outside District 12, Gale and Katniss hunting for the Hob, four months before the Hunger Games._

Katniss POV:

I could sense Gale coming up behind me. Even thought my gaze was fixated on the young buck, and he was completely silent, I just knew he was there. With each well-placed footstep he trailed like a shadow behind me. Pausing, I pulled my bowstring taught and raised the arrow, a clean shot to the deer. _Breathe in... and… release._ The arrow sailed through the air silently and pierced its eye. Dead center. A slow clap started up behind me as I turned with a childish smile and curtseyed before him. Upon seeing his eyes lit with amusement at my girlish act I stomped on his toe and strode off toward my prize. Leaping over fallen trees and ducking under low hanging branches I could only hope that my tomboyish image had returned somewhat. If not, I claimed it back by grabbing the antlers and slitting the deer's throat, spattering blood across my face and torso.

"So graceful" he joked at me, speaking for the first time since he arrived. I sneered at him and continued to lift the deadweight animal up over my shoulder. Gale trekked behind me as I made my way to the little shelter we had constructed a few miles out from the electric fence. It had just enough room to prepare and preserve whatever we had hunted before returning to the district to sell. He held the door open for me as I slid in silently. I placed the deer on the table and the two of us set off at a diligent pace, getting the deer ready for the Hob. We rarely worked in silence so I wasn't surprised when he spoke softly to me.

"This was a good kill. Your hunting skills are improving" he complimented. I looked up to see him gazing at me.

"Why are you looking at me?" I questioned. He was usually so concentrated on his work.

"Well", he started, "I think we need to sit and have a talk. No hunting for the rest of the day, okay?" I didn't like where this was going. Gale was not the confrontational type. Whatever he had to say I didn't want to hear it. I would have up and left right then but Gale was standing in front of my bow and there was absolutely no way I was going without it.

"So talk?" I tempted him. He finished up his work and then took a canteen and washed his hands. Perching up on the opposing table he sat and waited for me to turn around. I refused to even look at him until I was finished as well. Then I too washed my hands and face, and finally I turned to him. He wore a soft expression, marked here and there with lines of worry that all the residents of district 12 bore. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Katniss, the Hunger Games are in four months. Your name has been put in the reaping bowl twenty times now. There's a greater chance your name will be picked every time the games come around. I know you'd win it but still, Catnip, I couldn't even think about losing you." I waited, watching his expression as it mixed with sorrow. I couldn't figure out where he was going with this. Why was he so worried about me when his name was in 44 times? I opened my mouth to argue my point when Gale leapt off the table and kissed me with a burning passion. For a second I let myself go and felt his soft lips crush against mine with such intensity, but the real world quickly came crashing back and I threw myself off him.

"What in the world was that?" I stammered out. He just looked at me with what seemed to be amusement and pain, and waited to see what I would do. We stood across one another for several minutes before his smile finally started to fade and my rough expression passed.

"Katniss," he whispered, "I have watched you grow and mature for years beside me. You're turning out to be the woman of my dreams and I'm so terrified that I'm going to lose you." I couldn't figure out why Gale was being so un-Gale-like. He never even showed a hint of interest towards me. I thought we were like siblings. He took a step toward me and I bolted for the door. Tearing down a path I headed to a nearby lake and dove in to clear my head. I could feel the cool water wash the blood and sweat off my body and drifted a moment before surfacing. Gale was sitting nonchalantly at the edge of the water as if nothing had happened. I peered at him from the depths. I had no idea what I would do when I got too cold in the water.

Laying back I kept myself afloat and closed my eyes in the sun's rays. While the water swirled around my head I concentrated on the sun drying my face. My mind was racing. On one hand I knew so much about Gale that I'd seen him as a protector, someone to look up to, never a love interest. On the other I knew I had had dreams of him that were unlike those you would have of a sibling. I always took the time to watch as each muscle flexed in harmony when he hunted, he was a very attractive young man. Ripples caressed my face and I rose to see Gale slowly wandering into the water. I swam to where I could walk.

With a calmer state of mind I approached him, reaching for his hand. He grasped mine with a childish smile. What was going on between us? It had never been like this before. Maybe he was right; maybe the thought of losing him was too much for me. With that I tilted up and kissed him. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me back, wrapping my legs around his torso. Nothing was rushed, just gentle and warily. Minutes flew by and finally we separated. I let go and fell backwards into the water. We just looked at each other, unsure of where to go. Finally not being able to take the suspense I walked to the edge of the lake and lay in the grass, belly down with my head on my crossed arms. I could hear the water slosh as he approached from behind. Gale hung over me, dropping to his hands and knees, and trailed kisses up my spine before collapsing beside me. I opened my eyes to find him on his back, watching the clouds.

"What do we do about this?" I tested. He turned to look into my eyes. Again the childish smile crept up and he lay grinning at me. The new feelings made me uncomfortable, vulnerable. But oh how I enjoyed kissing him.

"Absolutely nothing", he whispered, closing his eyes. I closed mine as well and lay daydreaming.

Hours passed and I awoke with a start. It was dark and I was alone, my bow placed beside me. I grasped it tight and skittered up towards the shelter. The deer had been finished and preserved, parts of it missing, which I assumed were sold. Gale was nowhere to be seen. It was late and I knew the fence would be patrolled so I grabbed the sleeping bag and set it up on the table. Falling asleep, the last thing I remembered was thinking of Gale.

I woke before the sun had come up. Footsteps reached the edge of the shelter just as I got my bow ready. Gale's hands reached through the door, palms forward, warning me that it was safe. Butterflies stirred in my stomach.

"Morning Katniss," he started, not making eye contact. Something seemed off about him.

"About yesterday…" I paused, waiting for any sign that he was listening.

"No need. I understand that it wasn't what you wanted. I'm sorry that I came on so strong, I don't know what was wrong with me." My heart cracked at his words. Parts of me knew this was for the best but I had just finally let myself go and accepted that I felt something for him. His emotionless conversation ripped me apart. "You and I can just go back to the way things were. I'm sorry I hoped for more, we're obviously just better as friends". With that Gale left me sitting in the shelter.

I moved to the doorway to watch him go. I was very capable of acting like nothing happened but for now I needed a moment to myself and he knew that. _Goodbye Gale, the next time I see you we'll be back to normal._ I turned away from his disappearing figure and shut the door tight.


End file.
